


The Morning After

by zanash



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanash/pseuds/zanash
Summary: Daryl has a late night out with the guys & his girl finds him in a surprising way the next morning.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Morning After

Clearly, Daryl had a hell of a night based on the condition Krissy found him in. She had expected him home from an evening out with his friends, but when two in the morning came and went and he wasn’t sliding into bed next to her, she rolled over and went to sleep. He was a big boy and she trusted him. He’d find his way home. He always did. 

Krissy rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen to start some coffee when movement from the couch caught her attention. Daryl was half on the couch, his left arm and leg were hanging off the edge while his right arm was thrown over his head. He managed to take off his shirt at least. He still was wearing black slacks and a wife beater. Even when he was passed out there wasn’t a single thing not sexy about him. 

It was early and he obviously had gotten home late, so she was just going to shove him over and cover him up, but then she saw that he was wearing thick eyeliner. 

“Holy shit, baby,” she purred as she grabbed a handful of cock. “You look hot as fuck.”

Daryl chuckled sleepily. He was still a little buzzed, but Krissy was moving all over him and he was not about to deny her. 

“You gonna tell me about the eyeliner or not?” 

Daryl lifted his head and cracked an eye as Krissy started unzipping his pants. 

“Mmm. Yeah, uh, you know how Connor and them have a band?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Krissy hummed, tugging his pants off. 

“They got an offer to make a video. We sat around drinking beers and hammering out the details and...Oh, fuck that’s good.” Daryl let out a low, throaty moan as Krissy took his turgid length into her mouth. She took him as far as possible and hollowed her cheeks as she slowly sucked to the tip. 

“This shit really turns you on?” He raised his head off of the cushion in time to watch his dick disappear all the way into her mouth. She gazed at him through her long dark lashes, her green eyes sparkling with an evil glint. Daryl growled at the sight of it. He gathered her long locks into a ponytail and held it with his fist. 

“I’m wearin’ this every day.” He closed his eyes and moaned out loud while Krissy amped up her game. She knew just what he liked and just how he liked it. One look at him with his muscles on full display and crazy eye makeup had sparked an inferno in her that burned white-hot and she intended to show proper appreciation for the view. 

“Oh fuck, Kris,” Daryl hissed as she added her hand into the mix. Krissy pumped him with her fist in time with her mouth and he was sure he’d died and gone to heaven. He was a lucky bastard and he knew it. He had a beautiful girl who took care of him, supported all of his hopes and dreams, and was an absolute sex demon. 

Krissy had to use both hands to grasp him around his full girth and his balls and she batted her lashes at him for added effect. She dragged her tongue from the underside of his sack to the tip of his cock and Daryl could only let out a weak little mewling whimper in response. She knew exactly how to turn him into putty.

“You want me to fuck you, Daryl?” Her voice was sultry and raspy and it sent white-hot shivers up his spine. He stared at her, completely mesmerized and nodded. 

“You know the rules. You gotta say it, babe. I ask again, do you want me to fuck you?” Krissy was lowkey torturing him with the slow way she was jerking him off.

“I…” Daryl’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “I want you to fuck me, Krissy.”

“My pleasure. Tell me how you want it.” She stood in front of him, peeling off her tank top and underwear while he watched, practically drooling at the sight of her.

“Give it to me good, sweetheart.”

“Oh, you can count on that,” Krissy smirked. She moved over top of him, holding his shaft in her hand as she began easing herself down his length. 

They cried out loud together and the look of exquisite pleasure softened their facial features. Krissy planted her hands on his shoulders and looked him right in the eyes as she started riding him just the way he wanted. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Kris! Yeah, just like that baby,” Daryl moaned. Her long, dark hair spilled over her shoulders and tickled his chest, sending jolts of shivers throughout his body. He squeezed his fingers into her hips and guided her faster and faster.

“Your cock is so fucking perfect!” Krissy sat all the way up, raking her nails down the wide expanse of his chest. Daryl watched a bead of sweat roll from the little dip at the bottom of her neck down between her perfect breasts. There was something about it that drove him wild. He fucked her back, meeting her thrust for thrust, harder and faster every second.

“C’mon, Kris. Cum on my cock. Let me feel it, baby.” Daryl’s eyes squinted with concentration and determination. “C’mon, girl!”

“Oh my God, Daryl! Don’t stop!” He felt the first flutters and heard the change of pitch in her voice and knew that she was close. 

“Let go, sweet girl. Give it to me. Give me what I want,” Daryl crooned. He knew all the right strings to pull to unravel her completely. He moved his hands from her hips to her breasts that he believed were a gift from the angels just for him. They fit perfectly in his palms and he caught her nipples between his thick fingers, squeezing them just right. 

“Oh, God! Oh, FUCK!” Krissy was out of breath and teetering on the proverbial edge. Daryl pistoned into her even harder and faster until the coil snapped and she was falling into the dizzying oblivion. Her body shook and shuddered against him and his thrusts became even more frenzied. 

“Fuck, Krissy! Goddammit! I’m...Fuck, I’m cumming!” Daryl pulled Krissy against him and held her there as they rode out the waves of aftershocks. 

“So,” Daryl rasped when he caught his breath again. “You got a kink for this eyeliner shit or something?”

“I mean, maybe just know that any time you decide to wear it, I’m gonna fuck your brains out.”


End file.
